


Liar Lair

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: I can't believe it, that I actually wrote this...The warden heard that you have stolen some cigarettes, and decided to teach you how to behave.English is not my first language btw...read the tags, pretty please.





	1. Chapter 1

The warden’s gloved hand in which the nail gun was held, was swinging around, while he walked down the corridor of the Superjail. It reminded you a little bit of someone, who was spinning around a revolver or similar, when you saw it for the first time. He wasn’t dressed as usually, his yellow shirt had a few buttons open, the tie was undone and hang around his neck. His well-known hat and tailcoat was also missing and not to forget the bright yellow glasses he wore all the time. That seems very odd to you, not the normal warden you and the other inmates knew, which frightened you a little bit after all. 

Deep in your mind, you hoped he just did the daily routine for the evening and that he hadn’t heard anything about what you did a few days ago. But it wasn’t your lucky day, because the man’s frame appeared on your door sell.” Good evening, (Y/N). I hope, that I don’t bother you, but this is very important.” 

With one step into your direction he stood in front of you, while you had pressed yourself onto the wall, afraid of what he might do to you. The tall man had a confused look on his face, when he scanned your body with his eyes, that were hidden behind the yellow sunglasses. 

“Is something wrong?”, came the question out of your mouth, uncertain. “Well…uhm …would you be so nice, to sit of the floor? And put your hands beside of your hand, so they are touching the wall…please.”, he requested – but he didn’t smile while saying it - and you obeyed, realized that you had begun to sweat in nervous.

 

You screamed in pain as the nail got through your hand in a split of seconds. The warden’s left hand grabbed your jaw tightly, digging his covered finger into your cheeks and pressing them together. “So, you did it again, or am I mistaken? Sorry for begin so harsh at the first time, but it seems talking doesn’t help anymore.”, he said with a wide grin on his face, exposing the tooth gap that was in the middle of the upper row. You teared up, what made him giggle like a child. The man leaned closer to you, stopped in front of you face, just a few inches away. “I thought we talked about this clearly, that you don’t steal anymore. Especially not cigarettes. You know how much I hate it, when my dear prisoners smoke. And you don’t want to make the warden mad, do you?” 

 

When you forced yourself to open your eyes, you regretted immediately. The eyes of the man looked at you, like if he was the devil himself and you could swear in them was a sting of red. It seemed to you like they would glow at you in hunger and desire, at the same time. His tight grip got softer, and he removed his hand completely after a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

You thought it was over, but at some point, his fingers made its way into your mouth. They played with your tongue and made you gag, almost causing you to vomit. But you would lie, if you said you wouldn’t enjoy it, to feel his long in glove covered fingers in your mouth. Feeling how the salvia got more by every second that passed and began to drip out of the corner of your lips, you couldn’t resist anymore. 

A lustful sound was the reaction you managed to bring out of the warden, when you started to suck on his fingers. The tongue played around his fingertips, that soon after, discovered the inner side of your cheeks smoothly and careful. You squeaked and didn’t broke any eye contact with the black-haired man.   
Knowing what you just did to him, you wouldn’t even have started this whole thing, after you heard what the said. “You are such a dirty kid.”, came the words out of his mouth in disgust, but the man smiled while saying it.  
The fingers went out, stroking the wet muscle the last time, before leaving your mouth alone. Or at least you thought it.

You began to struggle – once more - when his index finger and thumb hold onto your tongue tightly. Seeing how he lifted the nail gun a second time made you cry out in panic. “Come one, hold still. Dear god, the teens nowadays are terrible and have no discipline. Didn’t your parents teach you how to behave towards adults?” 

Trembling all over your body, you just could wait for this pain, that would soon attack your tongue. But this time it didn’t hurt so bad. You felt the metal tasting liquid running down your tongue and the man smirked at you with a loveable expression. He was so nice to remove the nail from your tongue and leaned down for a moment. “Red suits you, you know that? How about, I color you even more with it?”

You didn’t understand at first, till his thumb went under your downer eyelid, pressing slightly at the eyeball that was protected by the skin. “I supposed I have to teach you better than your parents, little one.” After this sentence, he pressed his thumb violently between the eyehole and your eye. You began to breath faster and wanted to scream. But everything felt just numb and soon as your eyeball was trapped in the man’s fingers, he twisted the string on where the eye was connected. For you it felt like hours, till the bloody string was gone. The Warden trough the impotent organ carless behind him, into the darkness of the room. Your breath hitched multiple times and trembling in pain you heard his voice again. “I will give this empty socket a nice and good fuck, don’t worry about it…”


	3. Chapter 3

You swallow hard after that sentence. ‘It was just a joke, (Y/N), okay? Don’t panic, he would never stick his dick into my eyehole…’, rushed the thoughts through your mind. But, of course, you were wrong again. You had to admitted, that you couldn’t deny the boner anymore, you had seen in the warden’s purple pants. The black-haired man straightened himself, but still looked, that he was near your face with his core. 

With your breath hitching over and over again, you closed your eye with fear and turning away from him. A zipping sound was to hear and you assumed that he was about to pull his pant and underwear down. “(Y/n), dear. My cute little sunshine, look at me! This will be an important moment in your life. Yes, it will hurt, but just for the first few thrusts, okay?” You still refused to open your eye and suddenly you felt his gloved hand gripping your hair tightly. Pain streamed into the back of your head, left you confused and crying in panic. He had smacked your head against the wall behind you. “You are going to be a real woman! Be happier.” 

Both of his hands had gripped on the left and right side of your head and hold it straight into his direction. He didn’t make any effort to hold or even open up the lids of your eye, that were slightly dropped into the hole. Slowly the wet tip, from where already pre-cum was visible tripping out, made its way through the thin and bloody skin. A hissing sound escaped your mouth. “Shit…”, groaned the deep voice of the warden. Form him it was just amazing, the fine muscles around his shaft to feel. How they still move synchro with your other eye. It was out of question, that he would not cum into your tight, little virgin hole. His hips began after a moment to thrust faster and also stronger into the hole. 

Words left your mouth, but even you didn’t understand a single of it. The feeling how his shaft moved inside you and left more and more cum, disgusted you. Your eye socket got wetter with every stroke he did, and your opened your eye, to seeing his hipbone moving. The worst thing about this whole scenario was, that it aroused you, in some way at least. A new pain shot through your head, when he pushed as far as possible into you. Ending this bizarre moment, with filling the socket with his load.

“Even though I made you a woman, you will be forever my little girl~” With a grin he leaned down to you, licking up the blood and cum, that made its way out of the eyehole.  
You realized, you missed the wet, slimy touch of his tongue, once it was gone. And you was sure about it, that you would miss him and his treatment, as soon as he was gone.


End file.
